fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaime Lannister
Jaime Lannister Was the eldest Son of Lord Tywin Lannister and Lady Joanna While Tywin and Jaime,s sister Cersei resented Joanna,s youngest son Tyrion as she died giving birth to him Jaime Was always Kind to Tyrion and tret him With Kindness in their youth Jaime began an incestuous relationship with Cersei Which Was kept Secret from everyone but Tyrion Jaime accepted Aerys Targaryen,s request to Join the King,s guard in order to be With Cersei in King,s landing however Tywin Knew Aerys had only done this to rob him of his heir and Furiously resigned when Tywin took Robert Baratheon,s side in Robert,s rebellion against Aerys ,Aerys ordered Jaime to Kill Tywin also Wishing to burn the City,s inhabitants in order to avoid killing his Father and Save innocent lives Jaime turned his sword on Aerys Since Jaime refused to divulge his reasons he was hated by Most throughout the seven Kingdoms believing he Wanted to take Power for himself earning him the disparaging nickname Kingslayer even after Cersei,s arranged Marriage With Robert Jaime and her Continued the affair having three children Joffrey Tommen and Myrcella Jaime also Fought For Robert against Balon Greyjoy,s rebellion When the young Bran Stark Caught Jaime and Cersei in the act Jaime Callously pushed him out of a window to silence and kill him While Bran did Survive he was left Crippled and did not remember his encounter With Jaime in the Meantime Robert Mistret Jaime by entertaining his Whores When Jaime was on guard duty Upon hearing of Tyrion,s arrest by Catelyn Stark Jaime Confronted her husband Eddard Knowing that the Murder of Ned Would result in Tyrion,s death Jaime instead ordered his men to execute Ned,s guards and Killed Jory Cessel himself Jaime and Ned then engaged in a duel However When one of his Men intervened Jaime knocked him out and Spared Ned out of a sense of fair Play an irritated Tywin then ordered Jaime to Seige RiverRun Robb Stark Managed to take Jaime prisoner instead of Fighting as he Knew Jaime,s skill was superior to his Jaime Spent his time in Captivity Mocking Catelyn over Ned,s death Jaime then Murdered his Cellmate and distant Cousin Alton Lannister in order to distract the guard Torhen Karstark who he also Killed in an attempt to escape When Jaime was re captured Rickard Karstark demanded his head as vengeance for his son but Catelyn Wisely Refused however Catelyn later Made a deal With Jaime sending him with Brienne of Tarth to King,s landing so he could be exchanged for Catelyn,s daughters Sansa and Arya While Brienne was distracted Jaime broke his bonds engaging in a Duel with her however men of House Bolton led by Lock Captured Jaime and Brienne When Locke,s Men prepared to gang rape Brienne Jaime told Lock Brienne was a noblewoman and her Family Would Pay heavily for her return but only if She was unharmed Jaime attempted to Bribe Locke into releasing him and taking the Side of the Lannisters angered by this Locke Cut off One of Jaime,s hands Locke then had his hand tied on a cord that Was hung round Jaime,s kneck barely Conscious because of the Wound Jaime fell off his horse Causing him to be Mocked by Locke,s Men Who gave him horse urine to drink when Jaime revealed his Motives for Killing Aerys Brienne Saw him in a different light and Came to consider him her friend Roose Bolton allowed Jaime to be released under the Condition Jaime Made Clear to Tywin that Roose Wasn,t responsible for Jaime losing his hand Wanting to Keep her Safe Jaime insisted Brienne be sent back to King,s Landing With him but Was refused as Brienne had been charged With abetting treason before Jaime departed he visited Brienne Saying he Owed her thanking her for Protecting him She then told him that if he kept his word to Protect Sansa and Arya his debt would be payed however Jaime still Came back Saving her from a bear Pit Locke Put her in before Fianlly returning home he was Met With anger by Tywin when he refused to leave the Kingsguard and dumped by Cersei Who was angry With him for Starting a fight With Ned his relations With Tyrion remained Warm as he arranged for Jaime to be trained by Bronn of Blackwater at Joffrey,s Wedding Feast Jaime went out of his Way to threaten Cersei,s betrothed Loras Tyrell Who in turn Mocked him over the incest having heard Rumours of it When Joffrey Was poisoned Jaime rushed over to his aide but it was no use as His Son died and Cersei had Tyrion arrested for his murder Cersei attempted to persuade Jaime to Kill Tyrion Furious Jaime became aggressive tearing at her clothes While Cersei said his aactions Were inappropriate Jaime refused to Stop Something Which Can be interpreted as Rape . Bronn told Jaime of how Much trust Tyrion had in him causing Jaime to feel guilty Visiting Tyrion to ease his conscience by the end of the visit Jaime realised Tyrion Would never Kill his son in order to Honor his Vow to Catelyn Jaime Sent Brienne to find Sansa and Arya during Tyrion,s trial it seemed More and More likely he would be found guilty Jaime then Made a deal With Tywin to leave the King, sguard and become Tywin,s her in Exchange for Tywin,s guaranteeing Tyrion,s Survival However the testimony of Tyrion,s lover Shae Made Tyrion lose his Mind and demand trial by Combat Which he lost When Oberyn Martell Was Killed by Gregor Clegane discontent With the Unfairness Tyrion Was put through Jaime and Lord Varys broke him out of prison leading Tyrion to Kill Tywin and Flee . Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villains Category:Honorable Category:Book Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Grey Zone Category:On and off Category:TV Show Villains